Senbonzakura
by rurokun
Summary: She stared at the door until her eyes burned, and she had to blink. All she had to do was turn the handle... TamaHaru, OCxOC, T for language
1. 桜

She stared at the door.

She stared, and stared, until her eyes burned and she had to blink.

She wanted to open that door.

All it took was one push, and she could open that door, and be happy.

Or be rejected.

She took a step back. She looked up at the small golden plaque.

Third Music Room.

She looked down at her feet. She hoped that no one would come outside. She would hate for that to happen.

She took a deep breath. What would she have to lose? Sure, she'll get rejected. But she was used to it.

It happened to her all the time.

It was now or never. She decided to just go for it.

She opened the door to the Ouran Academy Host Club.

"Welcome."

That's when her long and tumultous journey started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, this is my first OHSHC fanfiction.<em>**

**_Please, don't sue._**

**_No, this is not a one-shot._**

**_Just a teaser to see if anyone would be interested in reading this._**

**_If not, I'll probably just leave it as is. _**

**_All up to you people. _**

**_Roro-chan :D_**


	2. つ桜

"Welcome."

Her jaw dropped a bit as she looked inside.

There they were, the famous hosts of Ouran Academy.

Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka, the strong and silent type.

Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, the boy lolita.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the mischevious twins.

Kyoya Ootori, the dark prince.

And finally, the last two host members. They were probably the most popular of them all.

That was because Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh were dating.

Haruhi is a girl, after all.

Yes, the whole school found out that she was a girl.

After their trip to America, they returned back to the host club. Even though Honey and Mori were in their first year of college, they still dropped by almost everyday.

A happy group, a happy scenario, a happy ending.

Everything that she didn't have.

She looked at them. They were gorgeous. Absolutely stunning.

Yet, she couldn't get that person out of her mind.

It was so hard not to think about him. Just the thought of him with that girl-

Don't cry. Don't cry. You can't cry. You are not allowed to cry.

"Miss, are you alright?"

She looked up into the warm, smiling face of Tamaki Suoh. The king. The one with the biggest heart in all of the academy.

She blinked quickly. "Ah, no. I'm alright. I was just... Thinking about something. I'm sorry for being a bother."

"Of course you are not a bother! No girl here in this host club is ever a bother to a handsome man like me! Why, women are all beautiful in their own way! And beautiful women must..."

She kept nodding her head. He sure was a talkative king.

Suddenly, she was gently tapped on the shoulder by Haruhi Fujioka. The natural one.

"Hello. I'm sorry if Tamaki-senpai is beginning to go on and on. Do you have an appointment here?" The 2nd year student smiled warmly.

"Ah, no. Actually, I was just... I was thinking, because you all are experts on love... I was thinking... If you could help me with something..." The girl wringed her hands and looked down.

"Of course we could help you! Every person who enters that door has our assistance. We will never turn anyone down, even..." Tamaki started to talk animately again.

"Fujioka-san, could I talk to you about this problem that I'm having? I thought you could be the one who could help me the most, because you're a girl in my grade."

"Absolutely. Tamaki-senpai, we'll be leaving now. No need for your rambling."

"B-But, Haruhi! I thought you loved my rambling!" Tamaki said, wailing.

"I love you, not your rambling." Haruhi sighed, blushing.

"_Haruhi!~ You're so cute~_" Tamaki said, his eyes turning into hearts as he opened his arms to embrace Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, I have to help someone right now."

"Haruhi... So proud..." Tamaki said, eyes sparkling.

Haruhi rolled her eyes and continued to walk the young girl to one of the couches.

"Okay. What do you need?" Haruhi asked the girl.

"I want to be beautiful. I want my crush to ask me to the Senbonzakura dance."

"Hmm... Well, is he your friend?"

"Mhm. We've been friends for almost 3 years now."

"Are you 2 close?"

"Yes, I would think so."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No..." The girl looked down again.

"Well... How do you want to make him look at you? You're already very beautiful." Haruhi smiled.

"No, I'm not. Look at me."

Haruhi looked at her. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong? I don't see anything on your face."

"No. Look at me."

"I don't..."

"I'm fat."

Haruhi blinked. "What?"

"My name is Yuki Ichinose. I am 5 feet, and I weigh 170 pounds. That is the reason why my crush doesn't love me."

"Ichinose-san-"

"Fujioka-san, please help me. I'm not beautiful. Even so, I want to earn the love of my crush, Aren Kurosaki."

_'Don't cry, Yuki-chan.'_

Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

_._

_'Gomenasai, Aren-kun._

_I always say sorry to you._

_I'm sorry for apologizing._

_I'm not strong.'_

_._

_._

_._

_'All because I love you too much, which is why I'm afraid to lose you...'_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm definitely not used to writing a message in the beginning of my stories.<strong>_

_**But for this one, I don't think I can.**_

_**Anyway, I got one review, so I decided to continue this. **_

_**LOL.**_

_**This is very loosely based on a true story. **_

_**However, I'm going to make the outcome different. **_

_**It's... Hard to explain**_

_**Roro-chan :D **_


	3. 三桜

"Eh? She called herself fat?"

"Yes. I'm worried about her, so I wanted to tell you what she said."

Haruhi immediately took it upon herself to help Yuki, no matter what. After seeing her cry over a boy, she couldn't say no.

"I think it's really stupid how guys only look at a girl's outer appearance." Hikaru said, scowling.

"Wait! She's not fat! Haruhi! She doesn't look fat! Did you tell her that?" Tamaki asked, in shock. He began flailing his arms dramatically.

"Yes, I did, Senpai." Haruhi said, sighing. "She just won't listen. Apparently, her crush, Aren Kurosaki, already has his own crush."

"Aren Kurosaki? That yankee? What's Ichinose-san doing with a guy from Class D? She's from Class A, like us." Kaoru said, crossing his arm.

"She didn't really seem to mind. I bet no matter what class he's in, she'd still like him." Haruhi replied.

"Haru-chan! Did she tell you anything about Kurosaki-kun?" Honey asked, bringing his Usa-chan close to him.

"Many things, actually. She kept saying how funny, kind, smart, and strong he was. She said he had a good personality, but he never shows it. I hear her best friend, Kaname Kurosaki, is his sister."

"I've also heard that Aren Kurosaki scored well on the final exams last year. He has great potential. So much so, that many of the teachers said he could've made it successfully in Class A." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up.

"I'm confused! Takashi, do you think Kurosaki-kun has a reason for not wanting to be in Class A?" Honey said, looking up with big, worried eyes.

"Mhm." Mori replied.

"She also told me the name of his crush. Mizuru Kageyoshi, Class A." Haruhi said, sighing once more. "I've seen her before. Most beautiful girl in her 3rd year class."

"I think she's a bit too shy." Kaoru said, frowning slightly.

"Try telling that to Ichinose-san. She kept defending Kageyoshi-senpai, saying that she was a very nice, smart, and wonderful girl. She completely adores her." Haruhi said.

"She's very modest. She secretly envies her, but thinks it's terrible to envy anybody. That's why she hides it." Hikaru said, frowning.

"We must meet this Kurosaki person. We can't let Ichinose-san be hurt anymore. But we don't know where he normally hangs out." Tamaki said, rubbing his chin.

"He usually goes with his friends behind the buildings. He also frequently skips class, especially during 7th period." Kyoya said, flipping through papers on his clipboard.

"Yuki-chan deserves someone better than that. Someone who will love her and take care of her. Right, Takashi?" Honey said, smiling.

"Hm." Mori hummed in agreement.

"We can't choose who she loves or not. If she actually does love Kurosaki-san, then we have to help her in anyway possible." Haruhi said, running her fingers through her short, chocolate colored locks.

"Alright. We must talk to 3 people. Kurosaki-san, Kaname-san, and his crush, Kageyoshi-san. This way, we will know what kinds of people they are, so we can help Ichinose-san!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Thank you for the dramatic pose, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi rolled her eyes again.

* * *

><p>"I can't see him! What did you say he looked like?"<p>

"She said that he was tall, about 175 centimeters, with black hair, dark eyes, and a fauxhawk."

"A fauxhawk? Who the hell wears a fauxhawk?"

"I don't know! Shhh, Class D is coming out."

They looked through the faces of different people, boys and girls alike. They were much plainer than Class A, and all of them had either black or brown hair.

Finally, they heard someone call his name.

"Oi, Aren!"

A boy turned around. He had large black eyes, short black hair, and a wide smirk.

"What the fuck do you want, dumbass?"

He laughed. His laugh was a bit different than most people. He was also extremely tall and lean. His knuckles were large, and his neck was long.

"I can't believe I didn't remember this before." Haruhi said, bumping her hand on her head.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? Did you remember something bad? Don't worry! I'll help you forget!" Tamaki exclaimed, squeezing Haruhi until she turned bright red.

"Tamaki-senpai! Get off! You'll blow our cover!" Haruhi said, her face feeling hot.

"Sorry, Haruhi. I won't do that again!" Tamaki said, giving her a thumbs up sign. _'Yes, you will.'_ She thought, dejectedly.

"What do you remember, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well, when Ichinose-san told me the name of her crush, it didn't quite hit me until I saw him." She scrunched her face.

"That's Aren Kurosaki, the playboy of Ouran. He's popular throughout every class, from A to D. He's had 5 girls like him at the same time, and he turned every single one of them down."

"But then, he began to form a crush on Kageyoshi-san. All of his admirers were crushed. But I heard there was one girl who loved him with all of her heart, and cried for days."

"That must be..." Hikaru started.

"I was afraid that it was true, but it was. It was Ichinose-san."

"Can I punch him? Please?" Kaoru said, gritting his teeth.

"No, you can't. If you did, not only will you hurt Kurosaki-san, but you'll hurt Ichinose-san, as well."

Kaoru huffed, and unclenched his fist.

"To tell you the truth, not all of this is his fault. He doesn't know what he's doing to her. I'm sure if he did, he would feel a little bad." Kyoya said, looking over at Kurosaki.

"I agree with Kyo-chan. Yuki-chan was the one who fell in love with Kurosaki-kun, so it's not really his fault." Honey said, frowning.

"If it were me, I'd probably get a bit tired of it, too. Think about it. A girl who loves me, and who's not giving up. It could be a bit annoying." Hikaru said. looking at the sky.

"This is difficult. I don't know who to side with. A girl, who's completely fallen for a boy she can never attain. Or a boy, who is a complete jackass, being loved by a girl, who loves him too much." Kaoru sighed.

"Haru-chan, we'll think of something, won't we?" Honey said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes, of course we will, Honey-senpai." Haruhi smiled weakly.

"No matter what happens, we'll help both of them to find happiness.

I promise."

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you to my one reviewer, who has given me the motivation to write chapter 3 of this story.<em>**

**_Honestly, I don't know where this story might go._**

**_My fingers just type whatever I'm thinking, whether I like what I'm typing, or not. _**

**_Again, this is very loosely based on a true story._**

**_Roro-chan :D_**


	4. 四桜

"Kurosaki-san!"

The young boy looked around. His expression changed from boredom, to that of shock and surprise.

Running up to him were none other than the famous Ouran High School Host Club.

He grit his teeth. Then, he looked at all the faces, and relaxed a bit more.

"Kurosaki-san, my name is Fujio-"

"Fujioka Haruhi. Yeah, you're in one of my sister's classes." He said, without any interest in the topic whatsoever.

"Eto... Yes. So, that means you must know the rest of the-"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Ootori." He said, not missing a beat.

"Ah, yes. Wait. Where's-"

"HARUHI!~"

"Found him." Haruhi said, twitching. She was getting awfully tired of being interrupted.

"Gomenasai, Haruhi! There were some people who stopped and began asking me some questions. I thought it was some sort of security check, so I stayed there."

"What questions did they ask you?" Haruhi said, raising her eyebrows.

"Very unusual ones. I'd never thought that asking if I was single or not was a security question. But don't worry, Haruhi! I told them I was already madly in love with someone, and her name is-"

"It's you. Suoh Tamaki."

Everyone looked at Aren. His expression was different than the one he had on just before.

"Oh, gomen! I didn't even introduce myself properly! Suoh Tamaki, class of-"

"Damare."

Everyone's eyes widened as Aren's eyes changed from a dark brown, to midnight black. His nostrils were practically flaring, and his jaw was clenched.

Tamaki's expression changed to sadness. "Did I do something wr-"

"DAMARE!"

Haruhi looked confused. "Aren, what's wrong?"

"Him." Aren said, pointing to Tamaki.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! I hate you!" Aren spat.

"Kurosaki!" Haruhi said, appalled.

"Oi, Kurosaki. What did Tono ever do to you?" Hikaru said, guarding Tamaki.

"I hate him! He took away the girl I love! I hate him!"

"Do you mean, Kageyoshi-sa-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Aren yelled out.

Suddenly, he lunged at Tamaki. Mori and Hikaru held him back, as Kaoru and Haruhi were guarding Tamaki. Kyoya and Honey were trying to move everyone out of the hallway.

"I HATE YOU! YOU STOLE THE GIRL I LOVE! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I HATE YOU, SUOH!"

"Nii-chan?"

Suddenly, he turned to the end of the hallway. Standing there, was a girl about Haruhi's height. She had beautiful, long black hair, pale skin, and almond shaped eyes. Her complexion was dusted with light freckles.

"Nii-chan? What are you doing?"

Something flashed across his eyes for a second. Then, his face became stoic once more.

"Stay out of this Kaname."

Aren shoved his way out of Hikaru and Mori's grasp. He walked down the opposite side of the hallway.

"Don't come looking for me again." He said, not turning back.

"Wait, Nii-chan! What were you saying? Were you talking about Kageyoshi-san? Nii-chan!" She chased him down the hallway.

"It's none of your business, Kaname. Don't get involved." He pushed open the hallway door, and left.

Kaname looked as if she were about to cry. However, she bit her lip, and frowned.

She turned around and rushed over to the club. She bowed down low. "Gomenasai. Please. Nii-chan isn't always like this. Please. Don't hate Nii-chan."

She stood up straight. "My name is Kaname Kurosaki. Yuki-chan told me about going to all of you for help. So, I decided to talk to my brother, to see if I could somehow help."

"You know about Yuki-chan liking your Nii-san?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. Yuki-chan has loved Nii-chan for almost 3 years. I've been trying to help her in any way possible, but my brother is a complete baka. He's mean, rude, and thinks Yuki-chan is annoying. But, she really isn't. She has so many good qualities about her. But, Nii-chan already loves Kageyoshi-san."

Tamaki spoke. "Kaname-chan, do you know why your Nii-san hates me?"

Kaname became crestfallen. "Yes. Kageyoshi isn't a customer of the host club, because she's studying hard to get into a prestigous university, but she loves the host club. And, there's one person, that she loves the most."

"Me? But, I already have a girlfriend, Haruhi." Tamaki said, confused.

"She already knows that. She knows that you're unattainable, but she still loves you. She would never even think about being with you, but Aren went crazy. As soon as he heard that Kageyoshi-san loved you, he began to hate you. He swore that he would never let the girl that he loves, be taken by anyone, especially you, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki's face fell. He leaned against the wall, and slumped down on the floor. He ran his hand through his golden locks.

"Gomenasai, Tamaki-senpai. I hate these turn of events as well." She bowed down again. "Sumimasen. Yuki-chan has asked me to walk her to class after lunch. I must go." She waved, then ran to the door, and left.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi said, kneeling down to face Tamaki. "This isn't your fault. You didn't know."

"I know... It's just that... I feel... Guilty... Utterly, and extremely guilty..." Tamaki said.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Tamaki.

"Kyo-chan?" Honey said, looking up at Kyoya. Kyoya looked down at him.

"We can fix this, right, Kyo-chan?" Honey said, looking up with a stern look on his usually happy face.

Kyoya's eyes looked up at the sky, and back down at Honey.

"Yes. That is our duty. Not only as the Ouran Host Club,

But as a family."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Late night chapter.<em>**

**_Sorry, this is quick. My parents are going to be upset if I stay up any later._**

**_Roro-chan :D_**


	5. 五桜

Yuki slowly slid to the floor.

_'Aren...'_

Her legs were trembling. Every part of her body felt numb.

She had heard everything. Standing in the balcony of the second floor, she heard screaming and yelling.

_'Aren-kun... No...'_ Her eyes began to fill with tears.

She covered her face with her hands, tears rolling down her small fingers, onto her light yellow dress.

_'I didn't... I didn't want it to be like this... It's all my fault... If only I hadn't asked for help...'_

She cried, until she heard someone.

"Ichinose-san?"

Yuki looked up into the eyes of her idol, Kageyoshi Mizuru.

"K-Kageyoshi-senpai..."

"Ichinose-san, are you alright? What is wrong?" She kneeled down to Yuki, and pushed her bangs away from her small face.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing. D-Don't worry, Kageyoshi-senpai." She furiously began wiping away the tears on her face.

Mizuru looked at her.

"Is it what Kurosaki-san said?"

Yuki looked up at her, shock written across her face. She opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out.

Finding her voice, she asked, "K-Kageyoshi-san, you heard Aren-kun?"

Mizuru pulled out a small handkerchief, and began to gently wipe away Yuki's tear-stained face.

"Yes, I did. I already knew that Kurosaki-san had an interest in me. However, I never knew that he had such a temper."

"N-No... I mean... Aren-kun, he's really a good person. H-He just doesn't show it."

"I'm sure he is. I would just hate for anybody to get hurt in this whole ordeal." Mizuru said, pushing Yuki's shoulder length hair behind her ears.

"I-I know... So do I. But, Aren... He just... He loves you a whole lot... And he would do anything to be with you..." Yuki said, hiccuping.

Mizuru smiled. "I know he does. However, I have no interest in being anyone's girlfriend at the moment."

"Y-You don't? B-But... Tamaki-senpai-"

"It's true, I have strong feelings for him, but I would never even think of trying to have a relationship with him. I know that he and Fujioka-san love each other very much."

Yuki looked down. "Kageyoshi-senpai, you're such a good person. I wish I could be just like you."

Mizuru laughed. "Arigato, Ichinose-san. You are well on your way to becoming a lovely young woman, as well."

Yuki beamed.

Mizuru stood up, and reached out her hand to Yuki. "Lunch is almost over. Shall I walk you to class?"

Yuki took her hand, and smiled brightly. "Yes, I would like that very much, Kageyoshi-senpai."

"Great." Mizuru smiled.

* * *

><p>"Yuki-chan!" Kaname exclaimed, as she saw her best friend coming down the hallway with Mizuru.<p>

"Kaname-chan! Ah, Kageyoshi-senpai, that's my best friend, Kaname Kurosaki."

"Yes, Kurosaki-san's little sister. I've heard she's such a kind young girl." Mizuru said.

"Oh, yes! She is! She's the best friend I could ever have." Yuki said, grinning.

Kaname ran up to them. "Ah, Kageyoshi-senpai! Kon'nichiwa!" She bowed down low.

"Kon'nichiwa to you, too, Kurosaki-san." Mizuru said, smiling at the young girl.

Kaname smiled, then looked at Yuki. "I was looking for you everywhere! I was so worried! Are you alright?"

Yuki grinned. "Yes, I am. Don't worry, Kaname-chan."

Kaname laughed. "Great. Now, come on. Class is starting. Ah," Kaname bowed again, "It was lovely to see you again, Kageyoshi-senpai. We must be going now."

"It was lovely seeing both of you. Sayonara." Mizuru waved.

"Hai! Sayonara, Kageyoshi-senpai!" The girls replied in unison.

They watched her walk off, until she left the hallway.

"Ah, Yuki-chaaan! You are so lucky! You got to spend lunchtime with Kageyoshi-senpai!" Kaname exclaimed.

"I know! After spending lunch with her, I have even more respect for Kageyoshi-senpai." Yuki-chan said, beaming.

"She's so amazing! Let's head inside. The bell is going to ring in a few minutes." Kaname said, pulling Yuki into the class.

"Okay!" Yuki said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em>'I hate him. I fucking hate him. I want him to disappear. I hate him.'<em>

Aren stomped down the North Corridor to his classroom, mumbling and cursing the whole way.

Up ahead, he saw the door open. His eyes widened, and he stopped.

"Oh, Kon'nichiwa, Kurosaki-san." Mizuru said, smiling warmly at him.

"Ah, Kon'nichiwa, Kageyoshi-senpai." Aren said, smiling brightly.

"Are you heading to class?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. I am. I have to hurry though. I'm going to be late." Aren said, scratching the back of his head.

"So am I." She laughed. He smiled. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Well, I guess, I'll see you later, then, Kageyoshi-senpai." Aren smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, Kurosaki-san." She smiled.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san. I walked Yuki-chan to class. It seems she was crying."

Aren stopped. "She always cries."

"That may be true. However, she has her reasons. She's a very delicate person. Please, treat her with kindness."

Mizuru continued walking. "I'll see you then, Kurosaki-san."

Aren stood there for a bit, until he heard the bell ring. He quickly ran to his class.

Her words echoed in his head.

_'Treat her with kindness.'_

He shook his head, and ran.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm really starting to love this story.<em>**

**_Music I used_**

**_My Obsession by Cinema Bizarre_**

**_Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri_**

**_Thank you, animelover199514. Your reviews always make me smile. (:_**

**_Roro-chan :D _**


	6. 六桜

_'Uwahh... What a long day...'_

Yuki was walking to the front gate, getting ready to go home.

_'I hope Aren-kun is alright...'_ She thought, biting her lip.

"Oi. Yuki."

She looked up, and gasped. Standing in front of her was none other than Aren himself.

"Oh! Aren-kun! Kon'nichiwa!" She said, smiling. She was trying to stop her legs from trembling.

"I heard you were crying." He said, looking up at the sky.

"Huh? Oh! That! It was nothing! Nothing to worry about!" She said, wincing.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said, walking past her. No hug, no pat on the shoulder, no worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" She said, smiling again. Once he was out of her view, she sighed.

_'Stupid... I was smiling too much...'_ She said, walking to the front gate.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Yuki said, opening the large door to her family's estate.<p>

"Welcome home, Yuki-sama." Her maids said, standing in a perfect line.

"Arigatou." Yuki said.

"Welcome home, Yuki-chan." Her mother appeared, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, mother. I'm going to my room. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. Your sister is home as well." Her mother said, smiling.

"Oh, okay." Yuki replied.

"Yuki, are you okay? You seem a little down."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just very tired, Oka-san." She lied.

"Oh, alright then. Tohru will call you when it's dinner."

"Mhm." Yuki trudged upstairs to her room, and plopped on her bed.

_'Aren-kun... All I can imagine is his face when he was yelling...'_

Tears began forming in her eyes as she stuffed her face in her pillow.

**RING**

"Hello?" Yuki answered.

"Yuki-chaaaan!"

Yuki couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Kaname-chan. What's up?"

"I just wanted to invite you to my house next week! Is that okay?" Kaname asked.

"Sure thing. I'd love to."

"Oh! Yuki-chan, Aren said that you were crying."

Yuki's heart skipped a beat.

"Um, yes. I was. But don't worry! Kageyoshi-senpai helped me feel better."

"Oh, okay! If you need anything, I'm here!" Kaname exclaimed.

"S-Sure thing. Kaname-chan, I have to go. See you tomorrow." Yuki said.

"Okay! Bye!" The receiver clicked.

Yuki's heart kept pounding inside of her head.

_'He talked about me... He was worried about me?'_

Yuki's face burst into a smile as she jumped on her bed.

_'There is hope! There is hope! Uwahhh! Thank you, God!'_

_'Thank you!...'_

* * *

><p>"Aren, you're so nice. I bet you like Yuki-chan, huh?" Kaname cooed at her brother.<p>

"No, I don't. She's my friend. That's it." He said, no emotion in his voice.

"Awwww, Aren. But-"

"Please, Kaname. Just shut up." He said, hovering over his computer screen.

Kaname pouted again. "You're mean, Aren!" She threw a pillow at his back, and left the room.

"That damn girl... Tch... She cries way too much." Aren muttered.

"She's my friend. That's it.

And that's all we're ever going to be."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gomen. I haven't updated in a while. I do have my reasons. <em>**

**_It was short, forgive me. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed~_**

**_~Roro-chan :D _**


	7. 七桜

"The Senbonzakura Dance is this Friday!"

"What are you wearing?"

"Are you bringing your boyfriend?"

"Oh, it's going to be a night that will last forever!"

That's all Yuki could hear while walking down the hallway. The words pounded into her skull, until she felt a headache coming on.

However, she couldn't complain. After what happened with Aren asking about her, there was a silver lining on her dark cloud of hope.

_'Aren-kun...'_ She loved hearing his name. It just put her at ease.

"Ichinose-san."

Yuki turned around to find Mizuru walking her way.

"Ah! Kageyoshi-senpai! Ohayo!" Yuki said, beaming.

"Ohayo, Ichinose-san. How are you? Feeling better?" She asked, smiling back at her.

"Hai! Much better! Thank you for asking." Yuki replied.

"Great. I'm very glad to hear that. Oh! Ichinose-san, are you thinking about going to the Senbonzakura Dance this Friday?"

"A-Ah! Y-Yes, I was. Why do you ask?" Yuki asked, flustered.

"Oh, because I was thinking of going myself." Mizuru replied. Something had flashed across her eyes, but Yuki didn't notice.

"Really? Then I hope to see you there!" Yuki exclaimed, smiling widely to show off her dimples.

"As do I... Ichinose-san, there is something else that I would like to talk to you about." Mizuru said, her smile fading slightly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"What if.. I were to say, that Kurosaki-san and I.. were going out?"

Yuki looked at her for a moment. Mizuru's mouth was twisted, as if she were nervous. Her cheeks had turned a bit pink, and her eyes were glassy, as if she were about to cry.

She looked so vulnerable.

"I... I would be very happy for the both of you." Yuki said, her voice cracking. Suddenly, she was almost thrown back by the force of Mizuru's embrace.

"Oh, Ichinose-san... Forgive me..." Mizuru said, her face buried in Yuki's shoulder.

"It's okay, Kageyoshi-senpai. I forgive you." Yuki said. She blinked back tears as the terrible thought seeped its way into her mind.

_'Aren-kun and Kageyoshi-senpai are dating.'_

Tears ran down her face.

Her Happily Ever After was gone.

* * *

><p>"Ichinose-san, may I sit with you?"<p>

Yuki tilted her head up from her small bento. She had gone through the day like a zombie, avoiding Aren and Mizuru as much as she possibly could. Lunch couldn't have come sooner.

"Oh, Fujioka-san. Sure." She replied, monotously. Haruhi sat down, and opened up her bento.

"You eat bento's, too?" Haruhi asked her.

"Yes. My personal maid, Tohru, always makes them wonderfully. She likes to write little optimistic notes on my box. They make me feel better." Yuki smiled, looking at the small note. Today, it said, _'Smile! For you are a precious angel.'_

"That's very sweet of her." Haruhi said, taking a bite of cucumber.

"What about you, Fujioka-san? Your bento looks beautiful. I bet your mother makes you lovely bentos." Yuki said, smiling.

"Actually, I make my bentos. My mother used to make bentos, before she passed away." Haruhi said, smiling softly.

"Ah! G-Gomenasai, Fujioka-san! I didn't know! Forgive me!" Yuki exclaimed, bowing down in her seat. She felt extremely stupid.

"No need for apologies." Haruhi said, laughing. "It's alright. My mother passed away when I was very little. A lot of people in this school don't know."

"Still, it was very rude of me to say so." Yuki said, bowing again. Haruhi laughed once more.

"It's alright. I'm sure my mother is smiling, too." Haruhi said, beaming.

Yuki looked at her, and broke out into a full smile. She loved hanging out with Haruhi.

"Oh, Fujioka-san! Are you-" Yuki cut herself off, remembering what had happened this morning. She immediately shut her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. No need to worry." Yuki faked a smile. "Sumimasen." She quickly put her bento box into her bag, and left the lunchroom.

Suddenly, she saw Aren coming down the hall. Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted her.

Almost immediately, she turned on her heels to run upstairs.

"Yuki?"

Quickening her pace, she ignored the voice that was calling her name, followed by footsteps running to catch up with her.

"Yuki!"

Reaching the stairs, she ran up to the second floor. Hoping he wouldn't catch her, she quickly hid into a corner until the bell would ring.

For some sick and twisted reason, it made her feel happy that he was chasing after her. It was replaced in an instant with guilt and self-disgust.

She brought her knees to her face, and cried.

She cried, and cried, and cried.

For at that moment,

Her heart had disappeared.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh, woe are the words of young Yuki. <em>**

**_(Like I should be talking.)_**

**_Gomen, for this chapter was short, yet again. _**

**_School is just... Uwahh... _**

**_~Roro-chan_**


	8. 八桜

"Yuki!"

Haruhi lifted her head up from her bento. She swore she had heard someone calling out Yuki's name. She quickly cleaned up, and exited the lunchroom.

Barely walking up the first steps to the second floor, was Aren. It seems that he was calling out Yuki's name.

"Kurosaki-san?" She said, loudly enough that he could hear her, but nobody else.

"Fujioka-san. What's wrong with Yuki? She's been avoiding Mizuru and I."

Haruhi took a step back. "You mean Kageyoshi-senpai." He froze.

"Kurosaki-san, you're dating Kageyoshi-senpai, aren't you?"

He clenched his jaw, and looked out the window. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. You're a smart person, Kurosaki. You should've known how this was going to impact Ichinose-san." Haruhi said.

"So now this is all my fucking fault? She's the one who supposedly fell in love with me! I have to love her? Is that what you're implying?" Aren spat.

"Don't twist my words! You should be able to put up with her feelings and emotions! Just like she put up with your feelings and emotions for Kageyoshi!" Haruhi yelled.

That shut him up. Haruhi began walking up the stairs.

"Think about it for one second, Kurosaki. How could she have put up with all of that?" She left him standing there, frustrated.

* * *

><p><em>'Empty classroom. Thank you.'<em>

Yuki entered the abandoned classroom. She sat down at the back desk, and put her head down to sleep.

_'Aren-kun...'_ Her eyes, covered in dry tears, tried to ignore the gaping hole in her heart.

"Ichinose-san?"

Yuki didn't even bother to lift her head, she was so devastated.

"Ichinose-san..."

Yuki heard Haruhi's footsteps get closer, until she could see her shoes.

"Ichino-"

She couldn't finish, for Yuki had wrapped her arms around Haruhi's waist, burying her face into her stomach.

"Yuki..." Haruhi was on the verge of tears herself as she felt tears through her jacket.

"It hurts! It hurts, Haruhi!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking.

"Don't cry..." Haruhi said, tears spilling from her eyes as well.

Yuki calmed down after a while. She lifted her face from Haruhi's jacket, which was stained with tears. Yuki's eyes and nose were red, and her eyes were still glistening from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry.. I stained your jacket.." Yuki said, rubbing her nose on her sleeve.

"I don't care about my jacket right now." Haruhi said, kneeling down and helping to clean Yuki's face.

"Haruhi.. I hate love... I hate it." Yuki said, cleaning the tears off of her glasses.

"Oh, Yuki.. Many people do.. It'll get better, I promise." Haruhi said.

"When?" Yuki said, looking at Haruhi with glassy eyes.

"I don't know when. But it will get better. You just have to be patient, and then, you'll find the person you'll be with forever." Haruhi said, her heart breaking.

"I can't imagine being with anyone else besides Aren-kun..." Tears began falling from her eyes once more.

"Shh, don't cry." Haruhi said, embracing her once more.

The two of them sat there on the brink of silence, the only sound being Yuki's muffled sobs.

_'Aren-kun...'_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, it's heartbreaking. Isn't it? <em>**

**_Gomen for this short chapter. ;A;_**

**_~Roro-chan_**


	9. 九桜

_**February 28th, 2010**_

_The young girl quickly wrote down something on a slip of paper._

_"Aki-san, I have a crush on someone."_

_She passed the note to her friend Aki, and waited for her reply._

_"Really? Who is it?"_

_Aki passed back the small note to the young girl._

_"Aren-kun. ^^"_

_The young girl laughed and blushed at Aki's reaction._

_"Why?" Aki wrote down._

_"I think he's incredibly handsome, smart, funny, etc. I love the way he tilts back in his chair,_

_The way he twirls his pencil,_

_The way his eyes squint when he smiles,_

_The way he smiles,_

_The way he laughs,_

_Everything about him is just lovely."_

_Yuki smiled._

A year later, she fell in love with him.

.

.

.

"Yuki-chan, it's just a phase. You're not in love with him..."

.

"Sweetie, darling. Love is a strong word..."

.

"He has a girlfriend. Move on, and live your life. He doesn't deserve you..."

.

"You're not in love with him. You're in love with the idea of falling in love with him..."

.

.

.

"This is the only time, I want to say it.

So, I love you, too."

.

.

.

_'Aren-kun, whether you love me as a crush, as a lover, or just as a friend..._

_You love me either way..._

_When I grow up, and I have a family,_

_I'll still love you._

_It won't be as strong, and it won't take up as much space in my heart,_

_But you're my first love._

_Thank you for loving me, Aren.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Goodbye Lullaby - Avril Lavigne<em>**

**_Probably going to be one more long chapter, and then I'm done. _**

**_Roro-chan~_**


	10. 千本桜

"Welcome to the Senbonzakura Dance!"

Yuki looked at the large pink banner in dismay.

She had decided to go to the dance after all. She couldn't let everything that had happened ruin her spirits.

Walking up the steps to the hall, she looked at the large doors.

Perhaps she should just give up on everything.

She retracted her hand slightly, turned on her heels, and decided to leave.

That was what she wanted to do.

Instead, she opened the large doors, and squinted against the bright light inside the large building.

Tonight was when her long and tumultuous journey pays off.

* * *

><p>"Yuki!"<p>

She turned her head to find Haruhi calling to her, and smiled.

"Haruhi, you're here. Oh, you look so beautiful." She said, going over to her and hugging her.

"Arigatou. You look wonderful yourself." Haruhi said, wearing a deep blue dress with sleeves and silver flats.

"Ah, really? It's rather simple, but I've always thought simplicity was beautiful." Yuki beamed.

"Well, you look gorgeous. Come, everyone's been waiting for you."

Yuki followed Haruhi to where the host club was interacting with the female guests.

"Ah, Ichinose-san! Welcome." Hikaru and Kaoru said, bowing.

"Ichinose-san, you look rather lovely tonight." Kyoya stated, a ghost smile on his features.

"Yuki-chan! You look so pretty!" Honey exclaimed, hugging the young girl.

"Arigatou, everyone. You all look very dashing yourselves." Yuki said, for it was true. Each of the host members were wearing tuxedos with pink sakura blossoms as corsages.

"Ichinose-san! You look beautiful tonight! Which is not to say that everyone hear looks wonderful! In fact, I..."

Yuki just smiled. Tamaki-senpai was as talkative as ever.

Suddenly, the doors opened.

In walked Aren and Mizuru, arm in arm. Yuki's heart literally jumped to her throat as she looked at Aren.

He had cut his faux hawk for a shorter style. He was wearing a tuxedo, and a tie. Yuki was speechless, for he looked absolutely, positively gorgeous.

Then, there was Mizuru. She had worn a light blue gown with a single strap. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and she wore long white gloves. They were a stunning couple.

Yuki choked back tears. "E-Excuse me." She mumbled, and quickly ran upstairs to an empty corridor.

* * *

><p>She arrived in a dark room. Immediately, she felt foolish.<p>

_'Why do I keep running away? Why can't I just face them? Why?'_

She sat down on the window ledge, and tried to think.

_'I'm too afraid. Aren-kun likes a girl who's confident and not afraid to stand up for herself. I'm neither of those things, but Kageyoshi-senpai is that and more so.'_

She realized that it wasn't her looks or her weight that drove him away.

Aren just didn't like her. And she couldn't deal with it.

_'Should I give up on him? Move on?..._

_Even though, I really don't want to?...'_

* * *

><p>As soon as Aren entered the hall, he looked around for Yuki. He finally found her, but she was already upstairs and gone.<p>

He noticed that Haruhi had ran after her. Then, he spotted the host club.

His insides churned. He couldn't possibly speak to them after what happened.

Or, could he?

He took a deep breath, and made his way over to where the six members were standing.

As soon as he was noticed by them, everyone with the exception of Tamaki put their guard up. Aren winced, but continued heading towards them.

"What do you want?" Hikaru said, his tone filled with venom.

"I want to apologize. To everyone." You could tell he was being sincere, because his eyes squinted slightly.

"For what?" Kaoru said, frowning.

"For yelling at Suoh, and for making a mess out of this whole entire thing."

At this, Tamaki smiled. "Well, I forgive you, Kurosaki-san." He held out his hand.

Aren was taken aback, but he shook his hand.

"You really are a good guy, Kurosaki-kun. But now, there's something else you have to do." Honey said, looking up at Aren.

He contemplated his words, and nodded.

"Where's Yuki?"

* * *

><p><em>'Yuki, where can you be?'<em>

Haruhi had burst through 7 empty rooms before finding the right one.

Sitting on the window ledge, was Yuki. The moonlight was hitting her face, and her expression looked almost stoic.

Haruhi stood there. It was as if she were looking at a painting.

"Yuki..."

Yuki jumped at the sudden noise, and stood up. Even in the moonlight, you could see the coldness in Yuki's eyes.

Haruhi said nothing more while running over and embracing her.

"Haruhi... I want to see Aren."

Haruhi's eyes widened, for Yuki had always spoke Aren's name with the honorific.

Suddenly, the door opened. Aren walked inside, breathless and sweating.

"Yuki..." Haruhi said, wondering if she should leave or stay.

"It's alright, Haruhi. I'm okay. You can wait downstairs with the host club." Yuki said, trying to smile.

She gave her one last hug, and hurried to the door, nodding at Aren before she left.

"Hi, Aren." Yuki said, smiling a sad smile.

Aren's heart almost broke. "Hi..."

"I'm sorry if you had to run and find me."

"I don't mind." He replied.

"I have wonderful news." She looked back up to the moon.

"What is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"I've decided to be happy that you and Kageyoshi-senpai are dating."

Aren stared, wide-eyed.

"I've heard people talk about love without ever having been in love. However, I'm glad that I've experienced it." She said, her eyes shining.

"I fell in love with you a year ago. It was one of the best feelings I've ever felt."

Aren looked at her. For the first time, he had noticed her beauty. She was wearing a simple white empire cut dress. Her hair was curled just so, with her fine bangs pulled back.

"When I found out that you and Kageyoshi-senpai were dating, I was devastated. Until, I remember reading something." She smiled to herself.

"To love someone, is to wish for that person's happiness wholeheartedly."

Aren wished he could say something, but he stayed quiet.

"If you're happy with Kageyoshi-senpai, then I'm happy. So, please. Be happy, Aren. Okay?" Yuki said, breaking out into a smile.

Aren gasped.

"You're... crying." Aren said, walking over to her.

"I'm crying, because I'm happy and sad." Yuki said, smiling.

"Don't cry, please." He looked into her eyes, and embraced her.

They stood there, Yuki's tears being the only sound.

"I'll always love you, Aren." She said, smiling through her tears.

"I hope you have a wonderful life."

.

.

.

"Oka-san! Oka-san!"

"Yes, love?" The young woman smiled at her daughter.

"When did you and Oto-san meet?"

"We met in college, and married soon after." She smiled, remembering the day her and her husband got married.

"So, Oto-san was your first love?"

The young woman thought for a second, and then her expression changed.

"No, he wasn't." The young woman smiled somberly.

"Really? Then, who was?"

The young woman laughed, and kissed her daughter on the head.

"I'll tell you about him one day." She smiled.

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

"His name was Allen." The young woman said, a wave of nostalgia hitting her.

"That's Nii-san's name!" The girl exclaimed, smiling.

"Yes, I know." The young woman laughed.

"I can't wait to find out what happened." The young girl hugged her mother.

"Neither can I."

And she smiled once more.

.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, it's over. I hope you've enjoyed this short story. <strong>_

_**Thank you all for reading. **_

_**Not all of the events in this story were true. **_

_**Yes, this is very loosely based on my life. **_

_**Yes, his name really is Allen. **_

_**And, yes. I'm still in love with him. **_

_**(:**_

_**Roro-chan~ **_


End file.
